


Death is but the Next Great Adventure

by LuminousII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Harry deserves a childhood, Hurt/Comfort, I'm giving him one, Kinda Dumbledore Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Overprotective Family, Revenge, Time Travel, for good reason, maybe Snape bashing?, some dubious morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousII/pseuds/LuminousII
Summary: Harry dies in the forbidden forest as planned.Then things take a step to the left. And back. Lots of steps back.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

It ended the same way it began.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry closed his eyes, accepting his death at the hands of this madman.

“Just like my parents,” he thought ironically, as their shades watched on in sad resignation. “Merlin, I’m even younger than they were.” Then the green light hit him and he knew no more.

Until he woke up again.

Warily, he stood up and checked his surroundings. This place looked like Kings Cross, but out of focus somehow. Like he was in a blurry photograph, or a distorted memory of some sort.

“Harry!” Inhaling sharply, Harry slowly turned around. He _knew_ that voice, he had just heard it minutes ago. Since he was almost certainly dead now, then that meant…

“Mum?” he choked out. Two sets of green eyes peered at each other, absorbing every detail, before his mother _ (his mother) _ captured him in her arms. She felt so real, and for the first time in his entire life, Harry felt safe and _loved._ Another pair of arms circled him and he tensed, because they were unfamiliar yet _not,_ because if his mother was here, then surely the arms belonged to…

“Dad?” he managed to whisper out. Muffled as it was by his mothers red hair, he still obviously heard him, since his father _(they’re here, he’s not alone!)_ managed to respond.

“Hey there, Bambi,” his father said reverentially. Before he could say anything back _(or break down sobbing)_ another voice interrupted.

“Pup!” Here, Harry did start sobbing, finally realizing his entire family was here in this group hug. Sirius and James started panicking, while Remus and Lily shared an exasperated glance.

“It’s all over now, kiddo, that’s it, let it all out…” Lily rocked her child in her arms, and glared over his head at the useless men not doing a damn thing to help. Before they could do anything to help, however, Harry started apologizing.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you! I’m sorry I led you to your death Sirius, I’m sorry for not stopping Voldemort sooner so you could live! Oh Merlin, Teddy! He’s all alone now!” Sirius and Remus shared a guilty glance at this, but bounced back before Harry could break down further.  
“It’s okay kiddo. Andromeda and Nymphadora will look after him, and we’re sure he’ll want for nothing. But listen, Harry. _None of this was your fault._ Okay? Absolutely none of it. We wanted to protect you from this, it should never have been your responsibility in the first place,” Sirius said. 

“Unfortunately we were both not in a good place mentally, and bloody _Dumbledore_ kept at us at arms length almost the whole time we knew you. Even with Teddy, I was barely hanging on at the end,” Remus grimaced. Everyone scowled at the mention of the former headmaster. They couldn’t believe he had the audacity to groom their child into a martyr! And all for this _Greater Good,_ when Dumbledore could have damn well done something himself! Harry watched with wide eyes as his family surrounded him, _defended him._

“You… Do you mean that?” Before anyone could open their mouths to yet again tell him that he was most certainly _not to blame,_ they were interrupted.

“Little Master,” a voice said. Lily whirled toward the threat, putting her baby behind her and forgetting, for a moment, that they were both dead already and she didn’t have her wand. The three men all reacted similarly, putting themselves between the new person and Harry. The man standing there raised an eyebrow, which looked… _wrong._ His face was perfectly average and plain in appearance, not likely to be remembered from a crowd or draw any attention. He certainly wasn’t _ugly,_ but nor was he attractive. Even still, everyone was on guard, because _who was this_ and _how was he here_ and-

“I know you… I think?” Harry confusedly said, trying to peer around the protective group that had stood between him and the “threat”. And wasn’t that something? Usually he was the one doing the protecting! “I… dreamt about you sometimes.” Despite the situation, Sirius couldn’t help himself and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Then received three smacks to the head from his friends, while Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, Little Master. I appeared to you at times in dreams, mostly in order to protect you from the forsaken one,” here the man sneered slightly. “You will be pleased to know that he suffers for his crimes, both to others and to himself.” There was a moment of confusion before realization swept through Harry.

“You mean Voldemort, don’t you.” The others’ eyes widened slightly at that. “But how could you…”

“You haven’t figured it out yet, Little Master?” the man smirked a bit.

“I am Death.”

* * *

James and Lily watched over their precious baby, their Harry, as he slept. Remus and Sirius sat with them, devotion and protectiveness in their eyes. Lily inhaled sharply as she reached a hand towards his wild, black hair.

“He’s so small,” she whispered.

_“Again,”_ she added mentally, but did not say aloud. The men in the room understood what she meant anyway, and shared a glance. Lily spared a moment to memorize the shape of his face, comparing it to what he had looked like 16 years from now.

“Well,” she began in a light and airy voice. A voice that had all the men in the room tensing in anticipation and fear, readying themselves. She turned towards them, her green, _green_ eyes filled with a protective fire.

_“What will we do differently this time?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Once they realized where, exactly, they were in the timeline, they gave themselves one day to relax. One simple day to bask in each other's presence, remind themselves they were alive, and that they would _continue_ to live. Harry was spoiled rotten of course, not that he was really consciously aware of it, being a baby and asleep most of the time. The small family was unsure if Harry remembered everything, or if he would get all the memories at once at some point in the future, or slowly remember throughout childhood, or, or, _or-_

Time travel was rather frustrating, in certain ways.

Then came planning.

They were only a few weeks away from the fateful night that Harry lost everything, _they_ lost everything.

Which meant that they needed to figure out what to do about the Fidelius Charm and Pettigrew first.

* * *

“Hey guys, how are you?” Peter _(the traitor, his mind whispered)_ asked, sitting down on the couch with a nervous look.

James wondered where it all went wrong.

James and Sirius had been inseparable from the beginning, and Remus joined later, because he was smart, and funny, and they really wanted to help, because even in first year they could see that _something_ was going on with him, and then…

Peter kinda just… _joined_ in as well, and that was that. Almost seven full years of mischief and camaraderie, joy and laughter, and then they graduated, but James thought they would all be fine, friends for life, always looking out for each other.

Instead, in another time, another _life,_ Peter turned them over to Voldemort and they died for it.

Instead, Peter sentenced their son to torment and abuse for 10 straight years, before being shoved unceremoniously into a world he had no idea existed, let alone how to navigate, all _alone._

_Instead, a voice whispered in his mind, he decided to serve that madman, which led to the deaths of your remaining friends and your son 16 years from now._

His _family._ All dead because of this one man and his choices.

James felt something settle in his very bones, as he smiled back at Pettigrew. He was the only one not tense in the room, and he thought that unsettled Pettigrew the most.

“Oh we’re fine Peter,” James said pleasantly. “Just thought we should discuss some things. You know, about the Fidelius?” Pettigrew nervously chuckled, and James restrained himself from lunging across the table and choking the life from him. Sirius and Remus looked no better, and Lily looked about three seconds away from AKing him and being done with it.

They had discussed it, the four of them, and they knew that Azkaban could be broken out of, even if the Wizarding World itself didn’t. Azkaban wasn’t _permanent._

Prior to all of this, he would have ignored the voice in the back of his head clamoring for his blood, for the traitor to _pay._ Would have mourned his betrayal, but would have gone through the legal route, _would have-_ _  
_

James couldn’t get the image of his son, alone and bleeding and _so small,_ crying for people who would never come, out of his mind.

That would not happen again. Never again.

“What did you want to talk about, then?” Pettigrew said. He was looking around wildly, probably able to sense the murderous intent in the air, looking for an escape, a way out-

He wouldn’t find one.

James smiled.

“That mark on your arm.”

* * *

One week later, they went under the Fidelius Charm.

Peter Pettigrew was not the secret keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, um, so our adults will be pretty dark btw. They are ready to Take Steps™, so to speak, so that what happened in the previous timeline will not happen again. They may or may not be hyper focused on Harry's safety as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously, they needed to deal with Voldemort. Honestly, if he wasn’t going to come and try and murder Harry, they might have just left the country and been done with it. Lily and Remus were harshly discriminated against, both now and in the future, and Sirius would always have stigma attached to his name, no matter what he did.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, for all of them.

Not to mention how the public treated both James and Lily after death, as well as Harry during his Hogwarts years. If that happened again, they would burn Wizarding Britain to the ground themselves.

Unfortunately, both Dumbledore and Voldemort believed in that prophecy with everything they were. Which meant it needed to be dealt with, one way or another.

They could deal with Dumbledore in time, Voldemort, however, needed to be dealt with immediately.

Then they could move onto his horcruxes.

* * *

It started small, at first.

Cloaked figures whispering secrets into the night, baseless rumors that nobody in their right mind would ever pay attention to.

But then those rumors grew and spread, became more tangible and  _ real, _ became closer and closer to  _ fact. _

They spread so far, in fact, that they reached just the wrong  _ (right) _ set of ears.

A demon smiled, scenting blood in the water.

The Potters were out in the open,  _ vulnerable. _

In a matter of hours, Lord Voldemort presided over his followers with a demented grin of glee on his face and proclaimed the end.

“Tonight, we end this war! We will fully take over Britain and eradicate the unworthy!” Cheers and clapping ensued, disturbed joy and bloodlust flowing throughout the crowd.

And the Family smiled.

* * *

James brought out a Potter family pensieve so that they could all review their memories.

They reviewed the Halloween night Voldemort came to kill them. Discussed options, who would kill Voldemort and how, who would guard Harry and ensure no harm came to him.

How to make sure that at least one person would live through the night to raise him, that they had an airtight alibi so they couldn’t be removed as magical guardian.

Albus Dumbledore would never hold that position again.

Then, they reviewed Harry’s memories of every fight he had ever had or witnessed against Voldemort. They learned his dueling style, what spells he favored and in what situations, what his  _ weaknesses _ were. Sirius was of particular help with that, embracing his Black heritage and teachings to point out flaws in his dueling style and approach to a fight.

He then pointed out  _ their _ flaws, and they set to practicing, turning themselves into lethal machines, building up stamina, ensuring that they  _ would not hesitate. _ They would take every advantage they could.

That monster would fall, and Harry would never have to see him except in  _ dreams. _

And then, it was Halloween.

* * *

Lily gave a tearful farewell as Harry, James, and Remus were whisked away via portkey. The portkey would deposit them in The Sanctuary, as they had called it, since not only had they thrown every ward they knew at it, but it was also isolated. If anyone even knew it existed, they would never be aware it was owned by the Family.

Nobody would get in, not unless they were allowed to. And, just in case somebody spent  _ weeks _ hammering at the wards to bring them down, they had also gotten several other isolated safe houses, all  _ also _ warded with the same defenses. She almost wanted to see someone try to break into all their safe houses, one after another, only to see the destruction it would cause on those foolish enough to attempt it. And if she imagined some particular faces suffering for their attempts, well, that was between her and her family.

Normally, it would have been James and Sirius here, since they were  _ (had been) _ training to be aurors, and thus had more practice dueling, better reaction times, that sort of thing.

But Lily took to her wand with a vengeance. So much so that at times the men all looked at her a little wide eyed and shuffled away.

Nobody would ever so much as  _ touch _ her baby again without her permission. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but none of them were the perfect pictures of mental health.

Mostly, they were wallowing in  _ guilt. _

Lily would sacrifice her life thousands of times over for her son, to ensure he continued to live.

But he hadn’t.

He had only  _ survived. _

Realistically, she knew it wasn’t her fault, since it was out of her hands after she died the first time around. But knowing what her child went through after her death made her wonder if there had been some other way. Something she had missed, some other solution to the problem that would, if not have allowed them to live, then at least helped Harry live a happier life. Instead, he survived that Halloween night, survived the Dursleys, survived Hogwarts  _ (but only just), _ until he  _ didn’t. _

The-Boy-Who-Lived never really  _ lived _ at all.

But that would change, this time. Lily would settle for nothing less.

Just like last time, the door exploded inwards, Voldemort laughing at their plight.  _ (but no James screaming “Take Harry and run!”) _

Just like last time, she ran upstairs, into the nursery.  _ (but no sounds of a body hitting the floor and heavy steps climbing the stairs after her) _

Just like last time, Voldemort burst through the door, with a demented grin on his face.  _ (but no begging for her son's life, because her son was safe, away from here) _

Unlike last time, Lily Potter stood strong and firm, a wand in hand, with Sirius Black at her side, and snarled at his stunned face,

_ “Avada Kedavra” _

And all was silent.  _ (no baby crying for his dead parents, because the house was empty, everyone that mattered safe) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, for a fic all about giving Harry a happy childhood, there's a distinct lack of both Harry and happiness.  
> (It's coming guys, I promise! There will be fluff! Eventually.)


	4. Chapter 4

As the Wizarding World celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the Potter family celebrated their survival and how much had changed. It wasn’t over, they were not even  _ close _ to being done, but they were  _ alive,  _ and that changed  _ everything. _

* * *

Remus walked down Privet Drive, humming a jaunty tune to himself. Their family was of two different perspectives regarding the Dursleys.

On the one side was Sirius and Lily, breathing protective fire, wanting to turn all those that wronged Harry in the previous life to  _ ash. _ Lily felt betrayed by her sister, because if the situation had been reversed, she would have taken in Dudley and loved him without a moment of hesitation. At the very least, she would have ensured he was cared for.

Petunia couldn’t even manage that.

Sirius was, somehow, worse. Perhaps because he felt responsible that Harry had to live there at all, but the memories of Harry in that house would haunt him for a long time to come. He, unlike Lily, also had to actually live through the times Harry would come to Grimmauld, unhealthily skinny and exhausted, flinching at every loud noise and barely able to handle touch. He had been murderous even at the time, but couldn’t do anything, both because Dumbledore wouldn’t allow him to be moved, and because he would not abandon Harry like that and go back to Azkaban again. Those feelings were getting an outlet now, and he wanted them to  _ pay. _

On the other side was James and Remus, and though they were angry with Petunia and Vernon, they also were aware that they hadn’t  _ done _ anything, at least not in this timeline.

Peter was different. He was actively betraying them, would have given their location without a shred of remorse, and had the dark mark.

That they knew what he did in the future just made it that much more imperative that he be removed.

But the Dursleys? They had already changed events so that Harry would never have to be given into their “care”. Harry would never live in that house, never even have to  _ see _ the Dursleys if he didn’t want to. Lily very much never wanted to see them again, at least, which everyone had agreed to.

They went back and forth for some time, neither side giving in, before a compromise was reached.

Which was why Remus was here today.

* * *

Remus rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for either Petunia or Vernon to open the door. He had timed it so Vernon should be home from work by this point.

Which was good, because he would very much prefer to never revisit.

This place was a sensory nightmare for him. It was fine  _ now, _ but when he had visited before Harry’s fifth year he had nearly torn the house apart in a rage.

It smelled of blood, fear, anxiety, depression, anger, everything all  _ wrong. _

He had known instantly this was not a loving home environment. Which was exactly what Dumbledore had told him it was.

Fool on him for not checking, he supposed. And then he spiraled from there.

_ “I wouldn’t have been good for Harry anyway. What would he want with me? Merlin forbid I bite him or something. I was never good enough for him, or any of them really.” _

Remus was shaken out of his recollections by the door opening, and Petunia Dursley standing at the door.

“Yes? Can I help you?” she said politely, badly concealed disdain in her eyes at his shabbier clothing. She wouldn’t recognize him, since it was only James and Sirius she knew out of Lily’s friends.

_ “Imperio,”  _ Remus murmured, holding a stolen wand in his pocket, only the tip peeking out. There would be no evidence putting him here on this day, casting these very illegal spells. Her eyes glazed over and she looked at him vacantly, awaiting orders. He wanted to feel sick, to feel repulsed by his actions, but then he remembered her swinging a frying pan at a child Harry.

_ “Monster,” his mind whispered _

_ “For Harry? Anything,” both he and Moony snarled back, in sync for once. _

He invited himself inside.

He passed by the cupboard under the stairs and almost flinched. He imagined a child Harry crying for his parents in that cupboard and hardened his resolve.

He used the imperius on Vernon as well, commanding both him and Petunia to stand before him.

Then he stared at them. Moony was tearing at his control,  _ aching  _ to kill them. For daring to harm his pup, he wanted them  _ bleeding _ and  _ in agony _ on the ground. Remus ground his teeth together and wrested control from his wolf.

There would be no death here today.

Instead, Remus began to weave a delicate, but harsh web of compulsions over the two. None of them had felt entirely right condemning Dudley by killing his parents, but they also wanted Dudley to suffer a bit as well. He had a hand in Harry’s suffering over the years, even if it was the result of his parents’ awful child rearing ability. Not to mention, that the catalyst for Dudley’s growth was Harry in the previous timeline. Without him, Dudley would likely be doomed because of his parents in this timeline without interference.

Thus the compulsions. Both Vernon and Petunia would be much more strict with Dudley, though never physically or verbally abusive. He would never grow to be the previous timeline’s Dudley. Hopefully, this would mean he was a better person, and not a bully encouraged by his parents.

Additionally, Sirius and Lily had taken malicious glee in creating new curses. They had taken what they had seen in Harry’s memories about his time spent at the Dursley household and used it to devastating effect.

Vernon would feel phantom pain for the next 10 years of what Harry would have  _ (Had! Moony snarled)  _ suffered in this place. He would feel every bruise, but not able to tell why he was feeling pain. Every missed meal, but never be able to feel full unless Harry had. The hurt from every word of verbal abuse flung at an orphaned child who didn’t know what he was doing  _ wrong. _

Petunia, on the other hand, was both lighter and harsher. Since she cared so much about her reputation, for the next 10 years she would give off an aura of untrustworthiness to everyone. She would be watched, constantly, because people wouldn’t trust her. People would spread rumors about her, and they would be believed, despite zero evidence. Every attempt to better herself in her neighbourhood would be met with derision. Just like Harry for his entire childhood.

Remus nodded to himself, released the imperius, and obliviated them of the last hour, telling them that instead, they spent time as a family watching the television.

Then he left, and hoped that for the Dursley’s sake he never had to see them or this accursed house ever again.

Because next time?

He wouldn’t hold Moony back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius inhaled shakily as he stood just outside the wards of Potter Manor. Remus was off dealing with the Dursleys, and James and Lily were watching over Harry today. Which left him to deal with…

He knew the instant they traveled back in time that it would come to this. At first, he had been near sick at the thought of crawling back to his family for their protection and name. Walburga and Orion had driven him away from that house and life for good, and he would have rather died before becoming their perfect son. Regulus  _ (dead and gone, failed him, his little brother!)  _ had realized too late, and had paid the price for it.

But, as terrible as it was, it gave him all the leverage he needed.

* * *

He apparated to Black Manor right on time. Estranged family or no, you  _ did not _ just show up at Black Manor without an invitation or appointment. Being cursed was the least of your worries if you were foolish enough to do so. Not even Sirius at his most rebellious would have ignored that rule. Walking up to the very edge of the wards, he extended his magic a bit to touch them, alerting the Lord Black of his arrival. He was promptly ushered into the manor by a house elf, and was led to a study.

Admiring the opulence along the way (hey, he could still appreciate the finer things in life), Sirius knocked and waited for permission to enter. Waiting for over 30 seconds, Sirius bristled at the power play, but calmed himself down. He was here for more than himself. Finally commanded to enter, Sirius walked to the center of the room and stood proudly, staring at his grandfather.

Arcturus Black. The current Lord of the Black Family.

Arcturus hadn’t even looked up from his paperwork at Sirius’ entrance, and showed no interest in him at all. Which was quite normal, actually. Despite the match being politically motivated, Arcturus and Melania had been happily married. When she died when Sirius was a baby, he had apparently never been the same, and lost himself to grief. Sirius was well used to the distant and cold figure that never seemed to truly see him or Regulus. He was still a bit bitter about it, but more because of what could have been if Arcturus had shown an ounce of care towards himself or Regulus as children. Mostly, he was just apathetic.

Finally deigning himself to look up at his wayward grandson, Arcturus blankly stared at him.

“Well? Out with it. What business do you have being here, wasting my time?” Arcturus said quietly. Sirius tilted his head slightly in consideration as he stared back.

“To reaffirm my status as Heir Black,” Sirius said without breaking eye contact. His mother had forced occlumency lessons on him as a child, and he was confident he could keep his grandfather out should he attempt to read his mind.

“A blood traitor as Lord Black? Among the  _ many _ problems I have with you in that position, what of  _ your _ heir? Since you seem intent on shacking up with that halfbreed of yours,” Arcturus sneered at him. Which was expected, but he still felt the flare of rage at the insult.

“Magic is magic, I thought  _ you _ of all people would understand that,” Sirius said calmly, despite his eyes flashing in anger. Arcturus’ knuckles went white around his quill at the reminder of his Light witch of a wife. “And we have discussed multiple options for having children of our own, including surrogacy and adoption. My immediate heir, however, shall be Harry Potter.” Arcturus scoffed.

“So we will have a half-blood be the future of our house, then? My, how  _ forward _ of you. More of Dumbledore’s honeyed words and ideals, no doubt. Tell me, do you feel any regret for abandoning your house? Your brother?” Arcturus questioned, studying him.

“I regret that I didn’t even ask my brother to come with me when I ran from this family. I should have dragged him away, kicking and screaming, if that’s what it took. Maybe then, he would still be alive,” Sirius turned, half hiding his face, and affected a disinterested air. “Other than that, no.”

“You would blame the family for his death?” Arcturus said, face still frustratingly blank. This was getting into dangerous territory. Sirius wasn’t supposed to know how Regulus died, only Kreacher knew at this point in the original timeline. His little brother had “mysteriously” gone missing, never to be seen again. All the while his corpse was being used to guard a fake horcrux in a cave in the middle of nowhere. The only reason everyone knew he was dead was because of the family tapestry. Sirius scoffed, trying to draw attention away from that subject.

“Obviously he died due to the Dark Fool. Or,” Sirius tilted his head, “were you not aware Mother sold him away, to be branded like cattle?” This was more guesswork than anything. Regulus had been marked very early, especially in regards to every other marked supporter. He assumed Mother had pulled some strings so that she didn’t lose face for her “runaway heir”. Arcturus, however, clearly had not known that information, because his eyes finally filled with something.

_ Fury. _

“I  _ see,” _ the man ground out. “And if I should refuse your request?” Arcturus said with narrowed eyes.

“Then the Black name dies with me,” Sirius said nonchalantly. The temperature of the room dropped drastically, but Sirius didn’t flinch. He turned back towards his grandfather who was the very picture of rage.

“You would let our family die out entirely, and all over some childish and petty grudge?” Arcturus practically hissed out.

_ “Childish?” _ Sirius spat out, just as enraged and finally able to show it. “My mother was a vicious creature with not a single ounce of kindness in her entire body, my father didn’t have a spine to speak of, and my brother died because my insane and abusive hag of a mother sold him to a psychopath! All the while you sit here, trying to piece together where it all could have possibly gone wrong! This  _ has never been _ a family!”

“I could-” Arcturus began.

“You could what?” Sirius said, on a roll now. “Orion and Regulus have both been dead for two years now. Other than us two, there are no other males with the last name Black alive, let alone in the main branch. Unless you want to hand over the Black legacy to Malfoy and his spawn?” Sirius said slyly. Arcturus clenched his jaw at the very thought.

“Let me make this very clear to you. I have a family now, a  _ real _ family. They are the only reason I am here. Either I leave this room as Heir Black once more, or I leave this room with the full intent to disown myself as soon as I possibly can. The Black name will die,  _ forever,”  _ Sirius ended, almost gasping for breath he was so angry.

Of course, he would have to retrieve the locket horcrux from Grimmauld first, but after that he would gladly leave this accursed family forever. Even if he stayed, no,  _ especially _ if he stayed, the Black family would be undergoing some major reforms.

“You’re serious,” Arcturus breathed out, eyes wide. Despite himself, Sirius’ lips twitched, the old pun trying to work its way out of his mouth. He contained himself however.

“I am,” Sirius drew himself to his full height and stared resolutely at his grandfather. “I have already talked to the others about it, and would be magically adopted into one of the others’ families, meaning a total separation from the Black family magics.” They had all also agreed that while having the power and prestige of the Black name would make their lives easier, it was in no way required to accomplish their goals. Even if it  _ was, _ James, Lily, and Remus would never force him to take up that mantle. They all knew how much being a part of the Black family had cost him. Arcturus continued to stare at him, but Sirius could see him coming to a decision.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Arcturus mused. He reached into a drawer on his desk without breaking eye contact. “Perhaps this family isn’t doomed after all.” He pulled out a ring that Sirius had seen on his father’s hand for as long as he could remember. Before he pushed it over, he spoke once more. “I would like to see the child. Any of yours, when you eventually have them, as well.” Sirius stared at him in disbelief. Arcturus merely raised an eyebrow.

“On two conditions. First, my mother is to be let nowhere near either Harry or my kids. Second you will swear to do them no harm.”

“You think I would harm your children? Or this Harry?” Arcturus blinked. “Do you truly think so low of us, of me?” Sirius stared him down.

“My mother used the Cruciatus on me the day I ran away. My father ignored my screaming and continued to pretend he didn’t exist in his study. Regulus, my 15 year old brother, was the only one who helped me. Forgive me if I have no faith,” Sirius said, ignoring the sudden snap of the quill as Arcturus' grip became too harsh for it.

“I swear I will do no harm to your future children, or Harry Potter.” Arcturus said, closing himself off, face becoming blank. Finally grasping the ring, Sirius put it in his pocket and started to walk out.

“Sirius,” pausing in the doorway, Sirius turned slightly back towards his grandfather.

“I’m sorry.”

Sirius left.

“Goodbye, Grandfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon galore!  
> Regulus will be discussed more in future Sirius chapters, but unfortunately he's actually dead and staying dead, sorry.  
> I promise we will finally have a fluff chapter next!

**Author's Note:**

> My other works will be updated eventually, I promise! This just wouldn't leave me alone.  
> I've read a couple stories recently where Harry interacts with ghosts as he grows up, and then I was like  
> "omg what if he interacted with his parents' ghosts" and then I was like "he does that in for forbidden forest before dying" and... here we are? idk how my mind works sometimes.  
> For the sake of clarity, this is mostly canon Harry/canon Harry timeline, with some small alterations. Sirius and Remus were together, Teddy is theirs, Nymphadora was the surrogate. Harry has some leftover issues from the previous timeline that will be explored as we go along. For example, his self-esteem is shot, as evidenced in this chapter.


End file.
